He Fell For A Geek
by CrystalShardz
Summary: When a prank on the goth backfires, quarterback Danny Fenton is humiliated. He decides to take this game one step further by making the innocent chick fall in love with him, but there are secrets Danny doesn't know about the good girl, and hate will be the last thing on his mind when he finds her in his bed. In a world filled with black and white, purity is far too bland a color.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice there will be major OOC in this fanfic, primarily from Danny. I'm trying to keep a majority of the characters the same with just a few added/changed details to make this story mine. Also, this is rated older teen because of strong themes and suggestions; however, it will be fairly safe for anyone not wanting to read a mature novel.**

_Why the hell was his heart racing? She wasn't even doing anything sexy. Danny rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, smirking when an idea came to mind. "I dare you to kiss me and say you don't want it."_

_Actually, she wasn't that bad a kisser. For a geek, her lips were insanely soft. And addictive._

_But this was Sam he was talking about. Not some Victoria's Secret model dressed in skimpy lingerie. Sam with the baggy pants; Sam the bat chick-the girl who could use some makeup to make her pale face look a little less...well, dead._

_Despite Danny's reasoning, his pulse raced when Sam leaned forward, brushing his lips with the sweetest of touches._

_"I don't want it."_

* * *

When a simple prank on a goth freak backfires, school quarterback Danny Fenton is humiliated. He decides to take this game one step further by making the innocent chick fall in love with him, and tear her precious little heart to pieces, but there are secrets Danny doesn't know about the good girl, and hate will be the last thing on his mind when he finds her in his bed. In a world filled with black and white, purity is far too bland a color.

_He Fell For A Geek_  
_A fanfic by CrystalShardz_

"Welcome to the Nasty Burger. May I take your order?"

The teenage boy gulped at the sight of his cashier. She was a dainty little thing, pale as the counter tops between them and about as lifeless as the burgers. Her hair was cut shoulder length, with one side longer than the other. Her eyes were a strange color and razor sharp, cutting through his overweight body right into the gooey edges of his nervous soul. The boy swallowed and glanced up at the menu.

"I want a cheeseburger and medium fries, ma'am."

She raised an eyebrow in silent judgement. Was she mocking him? Most people tended to make fun of his size, but it wasn't his weight the girl was internally criticizing.

She sighed, tapping the buttons on the register. "That'll be eight dollars and fifty cents."

He handed her the cash, and kept a safe distance between them.

Sam could probably count off all the places she rather be than here, but this had been the only place available at the moment. She used to work at a bookstore in Northbrook, but that place was miles from Amity Park. Sam had to transfer buses and leave three hours early just to make it on time, as opposed to the Nasty Burger, which was just blocks away from her neighborhood.

The paper bag came up and Sam held it out. "Have a nice day."

He didn't grab the meal. Instead, another hand grabbed the bag of fast food.

"Thanks!" A tall boy accepted the food with a smile. Sam stared as he dropped a fry in hs mouth, sauntering off with the costumer's food.

"Idiot!" Sam scowled the boy standing open mouthed before her. He flinched at her tone. "What the hell are you doing standing there? He just walked off with your food!"

"I-I..."

Sam rolled her eyes, turning to Becka at drive-thru. "Give me a minute."

Sam ran out of the resturant and chased after the food burglar. "Hey!" She called.

The guy turned. "Hey." He smiled, popping another fry in his mouth.

"That wasn't your order," Sam muttered.

"What do you care? It was already paid for."

"It's my job to make sure the costumer is happy."

"Really?" He walked back over until she had to crane her neck up to meet his eyes. Sam already considered her five foot eight frame tall, but he was something else. "Well, seeing as you work at a fast food restaurant, I'd say it's your job to sell shitty food to overweight teenagers. So after you make money off your stale fries and fake beef, going to sleep hating your job, I hope you know I did that guy a favor by saving him from a heart attack."

Sam had her hands balled into fist. Her body was shaking with anger, but she was honestly too shocked to respond to his statement.

The guy grinned, whispering in her ear. "Since you asked so nicely, you can have it." He handed her the bag. "I hope your friend's still hungry."

* * *

"What's got you in a mood?" Valerie asked during free period. Sam looked up from her calculus notes to her friend sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Just some douche bag," Sam murmured, glancing out the window beside her. God, when was high school going to be over?

"If you got a wrinkle for every time an asshole made you mad, you'd be an old lady," Valerie joked. "Was it a customer?"

Sam chose not to answer, instead directing her anger to the fast food joint. She hated working at the Nasty Burger. Other than the poor working conditions, Sam was an ultro-rcyclo-vegetarian. She didn't want to promote a heart attack on a silver platter. She would rather be working on her animal rights petition, but she really needed the money. Sam held her head in her hands, trying to rub her troubles away. She really had to do something about these migraines.

"Hey."

Sam looked up, and was faced with the food stealer. He had his backpack over one shoulder, and a smile that made Sam want to puke on his Nike's. Actually, they weren't bad shoes, other than the fact that they belonged to him.

"Danny!" Valerie exclaimed, fluttering her lashes. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize to Sam." He gestured to the shocked girl.

Sam didn't know what was more surprising. A guy like him coming over to apologize to her. Or a girl like her being recognized by him. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." He leaned over so he was hovering above her scowl. "I tend to be an asshole when I'm nervous."

"Oh, I'm sure stealing food from others just makes you giddy."

Danny laughed. "No, I meant you."

There was a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?"

Danny took a seat on the arm of the couch, and Sam intentionally retreated to the furthest corner. "The guy there was my cousin. I was just messing with him. I didn't expect _you _to come charging at me though." Danny laughed. "I think you may have embarrassed poor John more than me."

Valerie laughed. Sam knew Valerie had no idea what Danny was referring to, but she had the feeling her friend was feeling oddly left out. "It's a good thing you apologized, Danny. Sam was just fuming about it a second ago. She knows how to hold a grudge."

Sam glared. _Thanks friend_, she mouthed.

Danny tilted his head at the new information. "Really? Then how about you drop by my party this weekend?"

"Pass."

"She'll go!" Valerie volunteered.

"Great. Can I have your number?"

Sam glared. He was acting as if Valerie's words had come out of her own mouth. He was still staring at her with intense blue eyes. They weren't relaxing in the least, the way Sam often regarded the color blue. They were too light, icy even, encouraging her to shiver.

"Why do you need my number?"

"To text you the time and place of the party."

"A pen and paper work just as well."

"I'll give it to you," Valerie interrupted, already flipping through her contact list.

"No, Val," Sam said, but the two were already exchanging numbers, completely ignoring the goth's orders.

When he left, Sam groaned. "Why did you do that?"

"Because he's hot and you need to get out more. Live a little, Sammy. You don't do anything, no offense."

"I do plenty."

"Of teenager stuff, I mean. You have all your charity work and no fun. It's time Sam Manson got her hands dirty."

Sam rolled her eyes at the comment, but seriously considered the statement. She glanced down at her hands, callapsed and ripped from performing gymnastic routines on the bar. They were far from clean.

"I gotta go to class though. It takes forever to get to the third floor," Valerie grumbled, standing. "I used to date him, you know. He's not that bad."

"_Wasn't_ that bad," Sam corrected. Valerie's mouth formed a thin line, but she couldn't argue. "I'll see you later," she admitted in defeat.

Sam waved goodbye to her friend. Valerie was wrong. She didn't need to get her hands dirty. How could she? Hands that belonged to someone like her were what you called unsightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Danny licked his fingers clean, devouring the last of the salt left from the French fries. The taste reminded him of the helplessness that girl had when facing him, and yet her gaze was far from defeat. Two vibrant violet eyes etched in a face as pale as pearls. It was as if she was purposely biting her tongue, and he wondered why she bothered to hold back at all.

He had just made his way to his friend's house when he spotted two figurea in the garage. Dash was fixing his car, and Paulina stood a few steps away, staring into a compact mirror to fix her lipstick. They were both trying to fix something that wasn't necessarily broken. Danny always thought they had this trait in common.

"Hey," he said as he approached the two.

"Danny, there you are. What took so long?" Paulina asked.

"I dropped by the Nasty Burger to get a bite." There was a bright smile on his face that even Paulina couldn't ignore. "Some employee decided to chase me out of the restaurant. She was lecturing me about stealing someone else's food."

Paulina's eyes squinted, and she put a hand on her hip. "Did she think you'd change your beliefs or something? How stupid." But a web was beginning to form in Paulina's mind, slowly entagling itself. "What did this chick look like?"

Danny immediately recalled the tall, pale girl in a white uniform. Now that he thought about it, she didn't look Nasty Burger material. "Pale, short black hair, dark makeup."

Dash came out from under the car, wiping his hands on a rag. "So, are we ready to go?"

"The goth freak!" Paulina hissed, drawing blank stares from both boys. "Ugh, I _hate_ that girl. She's such a goody goody, with her stupid petitions and moral stature. She thinks she's so much better than me." Paulina glanced up at Danny, curious now. "What did you say to her?"

Danny rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, I don't really remember. The look on her face was priceless though when she realized there was nothing she could say back." If anything she looked pathetic, but those eyes seemed to think differently.

A lightbulb went off in Paulina's head. "How's about we invite the geek to a party?"

* * *

"You made it, Sam!" Danny smiled, leading her to the table. She was dressed a whole lot worse than he imagined. A faded gray sweater two sizes too big lay on her thin body. The material was so worn it could have been made from rags for all he knew, and black leggings and black combat boots added to her dark attire. Her skin was pale and body thin, making her look like a walking skeleton. She had actually scared a guy as she walked through the doorway, who mistook her for a ghost. He did have to give her chest credit though. Sam had a surprisingly decent rack for someone so thin, but Danny was too tied up in her reputation to really appreciate anything the goth might have to offer.

Danny waved to her with a paddle, signaling her to come to the center of the basement. "We were just about to play beer pong."

"Beer pong?" Sam asked as Danny gestured to Paulina and Dash on the other side. The Latina beauty was sporting a hot pink crop top and black leggings, flaunting a C cup bust and defined mid-section. Dash was wearing a baseball cap backwards and a muscle tee, trying to see how many times he could hit the ping pong without it falling. The muscles in his arms were only more defined as he concentrated on his little game.

"The rules are easy." Danny picked up a ping pong ball to demonstrate. "If you get the ball in one of the cups, the other team has to take a shot. You get two tries each turn."

He held his hand out to Sam. She hesitantly threw the ball.

"Doesn't count!" Dash exclaimed from across the table, leisurely hitting his ping pong ball with a paddle.

Danny grinned at Sam. "Yeah, sorry. You can't underhand throw." He pointed to the table. "Also, try to hit the center of the table so the ball bounces and then lands in the cup."

Sam rolled her eyes, throwing one ping pong ball in the cup. She accepted another, throwing it in the same cup as the first.

"Damn, she won!" Dash exclaimed in amazement.

Danny glared at his friend across the table. When Sam raised an eyebrow, his smile returned. "If you get two in the same cup, you automatically win the game," he explained, giving her a questionable expression. "You're actually really good. Have you played before?"

The goth crossed her arms. "I'm not into drinking games."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Though his words were innocent, Sam got the feeling he was mocking her. She looked to the side, and regretably saw a couple making out on the couch. Repulsed, Sam turned her eyes to a game of darts across the room.

"This is boring," Paulina whined, grabbing two drinks from the bar. "I'm double fisting tonight!"

Sam stared at the Latina as if she had grown three heads.

Danny laughed. "Relax. It just means she's having two drinks at once." Sam shut her mouth to wipe the look of mortification off her face. She was innocent, Danny chuckled to himself, deciding to tease her. "Why? What did you think she meant?"

Sam shot him a dirty look, refusing to answer. Danny could only laugh at her embarrassment. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked, dropping the topic before she could stomp away from him in anger.

"No, I'm good."

They stood there in silence. Sam felt out of place at the party, but Valerie had all but begged her to go.

"_Please go to the party. I want to make sure Danny's doing okay."_

_"Then why don't you go?" Sam snapped._

_"You know I'm not allowed there anymore. I'm worried about him. Just tell me how he acts. I have to know if those rumors are true, and you can spot a poser miles away."_

"You sure you don't want anything to drink?" Danny was now leaning over so his head blocked out the light hanging above them. Sam felt as though she were being targeted as prey, and decided to move.

"I think I'll have a water."

"Okay, I'll-"

"_I'll _get it," Sam interrupted, walking passed him. She squeezed through a few people until she got to the cooler, pulling out a bottle.

"You don't have to be so uptight."

"Quite frankly, Danny, I don't know you very well." She turned around to face him, leaning against the kitchen cabinets for support.

Despite the crude words, Danny smiled. "Did you think I'd put something in your drink?"

Sam shrugged, uncapping her water to take a sip.

"I wouldn't do something like that."

She rolled her eyes. "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Trust me when I say I hate cheat shots. What fun would the game be if it were that easy?"

"That's exactly what I'd expect the quarterback to say."

"I hope I'm not too stereotypical for your taste."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Is that what this was about? He wanted to figure out her type? "You're actually more of a douche than I thought."

Danny laughed. Sam felt shivers down her spine. Why was he getting a kick out of this?

"I'd rather be hated in your eyes than so insignificant I hardly ever cross your mind." He lowered his face so he was fairly close to hers. "What color are they, anyway?"

Sam glared, not even flinching. "What?"

"Your eyes."

"Purple."

He raised his hand to her cheek. "Your actual eye color, not the contacts."

"These are my actual eyes, moron." Something was really irritating about this guy. Sam had to remind herself not to lose her cool.

"Seriously?" He seemed taken aback by this. Danny stood up straight, muling over things. "How is that possible?"

"Clearly, its because I'm a freak." She repeated the words she heard others say about her. They sounded so monotone at that point. She was numb to the idea.

Danny placed his hand behind her, laying it on the countertop. "The color is actually pretty, but that's not what makes them attractive." He grabbed her chin, tipping her head up to look at him. "Your eyes are very expessive. When the rest of you remains motionless, they tend to be even more compelling. Maybe that's why I was so moved by them at the Nasty Burger. Your mouth may have been sealed, but your eyes were defiant."

Sam smacked his hand away from her chin, taking a step back. "Quit messaging around."

He gave her a smirk. "I was being honest."

"I think you're getting the wrong idea here."

He took a step closer. "Am I?"

"I didn't come here because you invited me. I'm here because Valerie asked."

"Valerie..."

"Yeah, the ex-girlfriend you threw away."

The smile disappeared, and it suddenly felt as if he were taking her seriously. "So that's why you hate me? You think I'm some sort of player."

"I can care less about your past relationships. I hate you because youre an asshole."

"That's a pretty strong opinion you have. Aren't you the one who said, quite frankly, I dont know you very well?"

"I don't want to get to know you."

Danny leaned over, until Sam was pressed into the cabinets and Danny was above her like a cage. "Then why not run away?"

"It's not in my nature to run."

Something about her words stunned him. She wasn't the shy pathetic loser he expected. Sam was strong, and she put up a fight. He couldnt tell whether he found this annoying or interesting.

Danny took a step back, smiling. "I made you angry. I guess I shouldn't have provoked you." He stood up, picking up a red plastic cup. "Tell Valerie I have nothing against her."

Danny walked away into the crowd. A hand yanked on his shoulder, spinning him around. "Seriously? You call _that_ gaining her trust?" Dash's flushed face looked oddly red in the dim basement lighting. "She looked like she wanted to smack you."

The quarterback shrugged. "I got a little carried away."

"She hasn't even touched alcohol. How are we supposed to get that picture?"

Danny placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, a sly smile appearing. "This doesn't have to happen tonight, Dash. I can convince her whenever I want. I'll just mess around with her or something."

Dash made a face. "You're gonna make out with the goth freak?"

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than touch that trash, but I promised you guys a show. Can you imagine the look on her face?"

"Why don't you turn around and find out?"

Danny's head immediately went to the direction of the voice. Sam was shaking in anger behind them, kicking an empty cup on the ground. "Consider me humilated." She shoved her hands into the pockets of her ugly sweater, and sauntered out the door.

* * *

_So I seem to be updating these stories later and later, and by later I'm referring to time, not date. To let you guys in on a little secret I'm a nightowl, and I tend to write my fanfictions on my phone during the early (or late, whatever you prefer to call it) hours of the day. When I use my phone I usually ignore punctuation and grammar, then edit it on my laptop. So if you guys see any typos or missing commas, whatever the error may be, I probably missed it. Or I'm lazy. It's also REALLY late/early, so who knows whether I'm making any sense right now. And I'd read somewhere that your brain automatically self-corrects grammar errors you might have in your writing, so you actually don't notice them. Yeah, blame my brain. It's too smart for things like spelling mistakes._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So what happened?" Val asked inside her apartment. Valerie lived with her father. He worked the night shift at the local hospital, so Sam would visit almost every night.

"He's even worse than I thought," Sam said, throwing her sweater on the bed. "I don't ever want to see that disgusting face again."

"Did he really seem that way?"

"He _was _that way. There's no denying he's a creep. He and his friends planned the whole thing. They were going to get me drunk and take pictures."

Valerie shook her head. "I'm sure its not what you think."

"I overheard him, Val! Whoever you were dating in eighth grade is gone. There's no use crying over scum like him. Besides, any guy that chooses popularity over you deserves what's coming." She crossed her arms, sitting down on the bed with enough force to make it bounce.

"Danny may have chosen them over me, but I won't give up on him. I'm sure if you knew him back then you'd say the same thing."

"I don't want anything to do with him, then or now," Sam grumbled. "I'm just glad I left when I did."

"Is he really that bad?"

Sam blinked at the sad tone Valerie's voice had taken. This was someone she loved they were talking about, and Sam was burying him in the dirt. "Oh yeah, you did come up actually."

"Really? What did he say?"

Sam was amazed by the excitement in her friend's voice. Why was she so happy that Danny mentioned her? It was obvious whatever feelings she might still have for him were not nearly as strong for Danny. "He said...you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh...I see."

"Why don't you just try talking to him?"

"That's what I did after we broke up. I tried calling and talking to him at school but he pretended I didn't exist. That's why when he came up to you about the party I tried so desperately to join the conversation. I wasn't even thinking what he'd do to you. I'm sorry."

Sam sighed. "Don't worry. I can handle assholes like him. I'm just glad I didn't get drunk."

Valerie laughed. "You, drunk? Since when does Sam Manson pick up a bottle of alcohol? If anything, he picked the wrong girl to mess with."

Sam grinned. "You got that right."

* * *

"Great party, Paulina!" A random girl waved across the lawn.

Her pink varsity jacket stood out as much as her personality. Paulina smiled, snuggling up to Danny. "I'm just happy that stupid prank of yours is done with."

Dash frowned. "It was your idea, Paulina."

"Yeah, but that goth freak got all of Danny's attention. Not to mention what it did to his reputation." She made a face. Then Paulina sighed and cuddled Danny's arm. "But it's all better now."

"It didn't really work though." Dash sighed. "She overheard us talking. We didn't even get that damn picture."

"What-ever." Paulina rolled her eyes. "Get him to stop, Danny." She pouted, waiting for a reaction. "Danny?"

"What?"

He looked at the people at his table for the first time. Paulina had a grip on his arm as Dash looked wide eyed from the other side.

"Zoning out there, buddy?"

He sighed. "It's just that Sam business."

Paulina released Danny's arm. "_Please_ don't say that name anymore."

Dash bit his burger. "What about?"

"She's just-"

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore," Paulina grumbled, glaring up at Danny. "Stop talking about her."

Danny glared. "I'll say what I want to say."

"Fine, then say it _without_ me." Paulina gathered her lunch tray and moved a few tables down to sit with her cheer squad.

Dash looked over at his friend. "You don't feel bad or anything, do you?"

"Paulina will get over it."

"I mean about that goth freak." He glanced at Paulina, then his friend. "Well?"

Danny blinked. "Are you kidding? I'm pissed as hell! Did you see the way she left? She thinks she won because she caught onto our game. I'm not about to let some goth chick walk around saying she's better than me."

Dash raised an eyebrow. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna steal Virgin Mary's virginity."

Dash reached over the table to smack his friend on the back of the head, warning him to shut up. "Dude, what the fuck are you saying?" Dash hissed. "You can't go around raping girls!"

"I'm not going to rape her." Danny rubbed the back of his head, shooting Dash a glare. "I'm going to make that stubborn bitch fall in love with me, and after she begs to be with me, I'm going to fuck her. And then I'm going to leave her."

Dash sighed, taking a bite of his burger. "I don't know. Sounds kind of complicated, not to mention what Paulina's gonna say. She was dying of jealousy just watching you two together. But this?"

Danny crossed his arms in disinterest. "Paulina's a slut."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"She's annoying. She has to figure out I'm not interested and I never will be."

Dash laughed. "You know, you're kind of a dick." He shook his head. "You should let go of that goth though. You hold bigger grudges than I do."

Danny leaned forward. "You can't tell anyone about this. One word and the entire school will know."

"Hey, you're the one that wants to bury your own reputation."

He leaned back into the cafeteria chair. "We're seniors. Before you know it we'll be in college and no one will even remember."

* * *

_So a lot of you have pointed out that Danny's kind of a jerk. That's exactly how he's going to be in this story. I got a few reviews saying how low you guys thought Danny would go, and even I was a little surprised at the responses, but that always helps give me an understanding what you guys think and what's actually happening. I'm having a lot of fun with this story._


End file.
